Mi pequeño orgullo
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: as las constates peleas que tenían desde que se conocían, estaba claro que tenían que demostrar quién era el mejor. —No otra vez, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes—Chillo enojada la pelinegra.-Karin no es mi culpa, es la de el por nacer- /0/-Esto no significa nada, la mía es mejor—-Estas mal de la cabeza, la mía es mucho mejor— ¿Por qué pelean tanto? Pasen y vean


Hola como están, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero bueno, hoy les traigo una nueva historia un poco diferente, esta vez incluí a Yukio y a Yuzu, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute el escribirla.

Aclaraciones:

Miyuki= Bella Nieve

Akari= Iliminación

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

 **Mi pequeño orgullo**

DIN DON

El timbre sonó en toda la casa, después de unos segundos fue una peli-castaña de 25 años, quien abrió la puerta encontrando tras de ella a su querida hermana gemela.

-Karin-chan, cuanto tiempo- y en un segundo se encontraba abrazada de su cuello

-Lo mismo digo Yuzu- Y correspondió el abrazo-¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero vamos pasa-Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su hermana dirigiendo su mirada a una persona tras de ella-Hola Toshiro-kun, ¿fue pesado el viaje desde la Sociedad de Almas?-

-Hola Kurosaki, para nada todo fue tranquilo-Dijo en su acostumbrado tono frio mientras sostenía a alguien en sus brazos quien al parecer estaba dormida

-Oh pero si miren cuanto a crecido la pequeña Miyuki- La pequeña de aproximadamente un año y medio se removió en los brazos de su padre, para después abrir sus pequeños ojitos color turquesa, eso más el cabello blanco dejaban en claro de quien era hija—Pasen, están en su casa y ya te he dicho que me llames Yuzu, después de todo ya somos familia, aparte deje de llamarme Kurosaki desde hace ya un buen tiempo- Inflo sus cachetes tiernamente

-Está bien-Dijo sin más y entro a la casa de su cuñada.

-¡Cariño, ni hermana ya llego, baja por favor!-grito la de ojos color miel a su marido

-Si, si ya voy—dijo un rubio de aproximadamente 25 años bajando por las escaleras, su cabello aun le cubría uno de sus ojos pero ya no usaba su tan característica gorrita. El rubio traía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de aproximadamente año y medio, la pequeña de rubia cabellera y de ojos color miel traía un pequeño vestidito color morado, sus pequeño cabellito estaba un poco húmedo lo que daba a entender que la acababan de bañar.

En el instante en el que puso un pie fuera de la escalera su cuñada pelinegra se a cerco a él.

-Pero si miren nada más que grande estas—Dijo la pelinegra mientras la pequeña le daba una pequeña sonrisita—aunque te hayas parecido a tu papá eres un encanto ¿lo sabes?—dijo tomando las pequeñas manitas de la bebé

-También es un gusto volverte a ver Karin—Hablo con sarcasmo el rubio

-Si, si como digas—Dijo sin el mayor interés

-Karin, ven ayúdame un poco en la cocina por favor—Suplico su hermana a lo cual ella asintió despidiéndose de su pequeña sobrinita momentáneamente.

En el instante en que Karin emprendió su marcha dos miradas chocaron, esmeraldas Vs turquesas, la tensión se sentía en todo el cuarto.

-Voralberna—Dijo con enojo

-Hitsugaya— La irritación en su voz no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

Los dos desde las esquinas del cuarto se miraban con un profundo odio.

Karin al haber olvidado algo regreso a la habitación—oye Toshiro…- Y de inmediato llevo su dedo pulgar e índice al tabique de su nariz brindándose un pequeño masaje, su cara denotaba un gran fastidio—No otra vez, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes—Chillo enojada.

Y era verdad, cada vez que esos dos se juntaban siempre se peleaban por algo, todo comenzó desde esa batalla que tuvieron cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes en la cual gano Toshiro, pero a través de los años la rivalidad fue creciendo y llego a un punto inimaginable cuando las niñas nacieron.

-Karin no es mi culpa, es la de el por nacer—Trato de defenderse el peliblanco

-¿Qué dijiste enano?—Cuestiono irritado el de ojos esmeraldas

-Ustedes dos…-Iba a regañar Karin pero su hermana la interrumpió

-Vamos Karin ya sabes cómo son nunca van a cambiar, mejor ven a ayudarme—Y de nuevo la arrastro a la cocina ignorando las quejas de esta.

Toshiro opto por sentarse en el sofá, su pequeña ya completamente despierta observaba muy atenta su alrededor para finalizar su recorrido visual en la cara de su papá, el cual al sentir su mirada bajo la vista, la bebé al ver los ojos de su papá le dio una sonrisita tierna que solo los bebés saben dar a la cual Toshiro correspondió mientras le quitaba unos pequeños cabellitos de su carita.

Yukio se sintió irritado por la imagen de "papá del año", de igual manera se sentó en el sillón, su hijita estiro sus manitas queriendo agarrar la cara de su papá, a lo cual Yukio le facilito el trabajo y la acerco hacia sí, su pequeña puso sus manitas en ambas mejillas del rubio y las empezó a acariciar con mucha ternura mientras una risita salía de su pequeña boquita.

-Parece que mi hija es mucho más activa que la tuya y eso que nació 2 semanas después—Su tono de superioridad molesto de sobre manera al peliblanco

-Y no la culpo por querer estar ahí adentro por más tiempo, debió ser frustrante darse cuenta quien iba a ser su padre, la pobre no hallaba la forma de como retrasar lo inevitable. La mía, sin embargo, se moría por conocerme—Y la abrazo más hacia sí. Al verlo fruncir el ceño pudo sonreír, había vuelto a ganar.

-Yukio, puedes venir por favor—Oyó a su esposa desde la cocina—Voy— Puso a su pequeña en un corralito algo grande que estaba al lado del sillón, había muchos juguetes muy interesantes, entre ellos había una pelota morada de plástico, la cual llamo de inmediato la atención de la pequeña peliblanca, quien en un instante se estaba retorciendo en los brazos de su padre.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, tranquila— Dio tres pasos y la coloco en el corral a un metro de distancia de su prima

-Gracias cariño—Se escuchó la voz de su cuñada

-Si, si como sea— y se a cerco de nuevo a su hija observando que su sobrina también estaba en el corral, las dos observaban como buscando algo, la peliblanca al encontrar su objetivo llamado pelota se puso a gatear lo más rápido que pudo, el mameluco que traía la dejaba moverse con facilidad, mientras que la rubia al querer gatear en busca de su osito que estaba en un rincón se fue de cara al piso ya que su vestidito no le ayudaba a moverse del todo.

En un instante las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojitos, a lo cual Yukio la cargo lo más rápido que pudo, si su esposa veía que Akari lloraba, y no es porque le tuviera miedo, le patearía el trasero.

-Ya, ya no pasa nada, tranquila pequeña tranquila — Trato de calmarla mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos y le sobaba con el dorso de la mano su carita, dándole una sonrisa que solo su hija lograba sacarle.

Nuevamente la sonrisa de superioridad de Toshiro no se hizo esperar, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Yukio quien le dedico una mirada de muerte. Y en eso está cuando una pelota voló directo a la cabeza del peliblanco, quien fue realmente sorprendido.

La burla de Yukio no tardó en hacerse presente.- ¿Qué pasó capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Tu hija te tomo por sorpresa? Jajajaja— La pequeña rubia al ver a su papá reír, lo imito—jajaja a sí se hace Akari, burlémonos los dos de él— tanto padre como hija reían, en toda la sala se escuchaba una risa maldita y una risa inocente.

Con mil venas marcadas en la cabeza el capitán lo miro con verdadero odio — ¡Cállate!, fue un ataque inofensivo que no requería ser detectado— Intento defenderse pero inútilmente no pudo callar las risas, volteo un poco enojado en la dirección en la que provino el ataque, ahí sentada se encontraba su hija con una pequeña sonrisa pero al ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido la asusto haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera y sus ojitos se abrieran totalmente en una expresión de miedo y tristeza

Toshiro suspiro y se acercó a su pequeña alzándola en sus brazos –Contigo nunca me podría molestar— y en seguida le dio un beso en su frentesita borrando totalmente su expresión de miedo por una de felicidad.

-Toshiro-kun, Yukio ya está la comida, traigan a las niñas por favor—Se escuchó la voz de Yuzu desde la cocina.

Los dos nombrados inmediatamente se dirigieron a la cocina y sentaron a las niñas en sillitas altas y después de sentaron al lado de ellas. A cada una le dieron puré de zanahoria.

Los cabeza de familia fueron los encargados de darles de comer.

Yukio no tenía problemas, Akari comía sin reproches y casi no ensuciaba, cada cucharadita que le daba el rubio ella la recibía con su boquita abierta

-Bien hecho, esa es la niña de papi—La felicitaba el rubio mientras limpiaba un poco su boquita

Mientras tanto Toshiro sí que tenía problemas con Miyuki, cada vez que le acercaba la cuchara ella se volteaba haciendo que esta impactara contra su mejilla, aparte metía sus manitas en el plato de la comida

-No Miyuki, no hagas eso— Imploraba el pobre capitán, recibiendo solo una risita alegre de su hija

"eres igual de terca que tu madre… bueno al menos en algo te debiste parecer a ella" pensaba el peliblanco mientras limpiaba la carita de su pequeña.

Mientras tanto Karin y Yuzu lavaban los platos.

-Oye Karin-chan, no vas a ayudar a Toshiro-kun, se ve que tiene un poco de problemas—Le susurro la de ojos claros

-Para nada, él todo el tiempo está ocupado en el escuadrón como para prestarle atención a su hija, tiene que sufrir un poco ¿no?—

-Ahh Karin-chan tu nunca cambias—Suspiro rendida

Por otro lado Yukio levantaba a su pequeña de la silla, después de todo ya había terminado.

-¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿Tienes problemas? Puedes dirigir un escuadrón pero no a tu hija—Y una vez más estaba ahí su odiosa voz—Bueno me iré a la sala, Akira ya termino de comer y por lo que veo a ti te falta mucho todavía jajaja—Y su odiosa risa se pudo escuchar hasta la sala.

-¿Cómo va mi pequeño angelito…-Karin se había acercado, pero ver esa escena la dejo sin palabras, Miyuki le había sonreído pero su carita estaba llena de puré, incluido parte de su mameluco sin mencionar sus manitas con las cuales estaba haciendo un batidillo en la mesa mientras que Toshiro la intentaba limpiar con un trapito pero esta no se dejaba de mover, cabe mencionar que el peliblanco no salió ileso del ataque de la puré, tenía un poco en la cara y otro tanto en su cabello.

-Oye Toshiro, si quieres… me hago cargo de ella desde ahora—Dijo tratando de levantar a su hija

-Yo puedo solo, no te preocupes—Y acto seguido la tomo en sus brazos—Yuzu-san, tomare prestado su baño—Y se retiró dejando a las gemelas perplejas

Después de un rato Toshiro bajo con su hija en brazos después de ir a limpiarla y cambiarle su mameluco por una blusita amarilla y un pantaloncito del mismo color.

-¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya? ¿Terminaste con el desastre que hizo tu pequeña?—

-Cierra la boca Voralberna—Contesto enojado

-Por suerte yo no me tengo que preocupar por eso, Akari asiste a clases de modales así que no me tengo que preocupar por eso ja—

-Me alegra tanto que hagas todo lo posible para que no sea igual de inútil y grosera como tú, pero es una lástima que no hagas el menor intento de enseñárselo tú y que sigas pensando que el dinero lo paga todo, Miyuki no sabrá hacer muchas cosas pero me alegra estar con ella en su camino de aprendizaje—y enseguida la acerco a él, mientras ella ponía sus manitas en la cara de su papá con un tierno –Kyaaa—

Yukio no sabía que decir, había vuelto a perder, puso a su hija en el corral y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón Toshiro lo imito y se sentó al lado de él.

La pequeña Miyuki estaba en las piernas de su padre, mientras este le tocaba su naricita repetidas veces haciéndola reír lo que hacía irritar a Yukio detestaba su faceta del "mejor-papá-del-mundo".

Mientras Toshiro jugaba con su hija muy en el fondo lo hacía a propósito para molestar al rubio después de todo tenía que dejar en claro que era mucho mejor que él.

-Toshiro-kun, puedes venir un momento—Fue la voz de su cuñada

-Miyuki quédate un rato con tu tío Yukio—Y sin más la dejo en los brazos de un sorprendido rubio, la pequeña volteo a verlo y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa inocente lo cual hizo que su cara se relajara un poco correspondiendo la sonrisa, podía odiar a Toshiro pero a ella no, ella no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan odioso.

Todo iba bien hasta que Toshiro se fue alejando hasta quedar en la entrada de la cocina lo cual la inquieto mucho, removiéndose del cuerpo de su tío

-P…p…pa—Intentaba decir estirando su manita hacia él, provocando que todos fijaran su atención en ella, incluido el casi nombrado

-Pa..p..p—Seguía intentando

En eso entro Karin a la sala -¿Qué pasa aquí?—Robando la atención de todos

-Pa…p… mamá—Fue lo que dijo haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas, excepto una que brinco de alegría

-A…acaba de decir mamá—Dijo muy feliz la pelinegra—Si esa soy yo corazón—y fue directo hacia ella y se la quitó a su tío y la alzo muy alto haciéndola reír

Toshiro por su parte estaba que se le salía el alma del gigai, su amada esposa le robo la primera palabra de su bebé y como era de esperarse Yukio no perdió la oportunidad para burlarse

-Jajajaja como te quedo el ojo capitán jaja—De un paso se dirigió a su hija y la alzo en sus brazas—Viste eso Akari jajaja —La pequeña rubia solo reía al ver a su papá hacerlo, parecía que su papá le fue de mucha gracia esa palabra, así que ¿Por qué no repetir lo mismo que su prima?—

Y junto con una risita adorable lo dijo —Mamá— Ahora siendo ella la que tuviera la atención de todos y un gran chillido de su madre quien prácticamente la arrebato a la pequeña y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por toda la casa.

-Jajaja como te quedo el ojo a ti ahora Voralberna—Esta vez fue el turno de Toshiro.

-Cállate Hitsugaya, esto no significa nada, mi hija es mejor—

-Estas mal de la cabeza, la mía es mucho mejor—

Y así comenzó una pequeña batalla entre los mientras sus esposas solo los veían con una gotita en la cabeza y un único pensamiento "ya van a empezar otra vez"

De inmediato ambos fueron con sus esposas y les quitaron a sus pequeñas de sus brazos abrazándolas contra sí y nuevamente mirándose entre sí con odio

-Enseguida vuelvo iré a ponerle la ropa de dormir a Akari ya está anocheciendo—Fue lo que dijo el rubio y de inmediato subió las escaleras.

-Yo iré a enseñarle el atardecer a Miyuki, la otra vez le prometí que cuando viniéramos se lo mostraría, ya vuelvo—y de inmediato el peliblanco salió por la puerta

Las gemelas solo se quedaron en la sala

-Hombres, quien los entiende—Dijo Karin suspirando

-Jejeje ellos tienen sus razones—Contesto Yuzu

Mientras tanto en el cuarto y en el patio tanto el rubio como el peliblanco les decían a sus hijas en secreto un:

-"No importa si puedes o no hacer cosas, tu eres mi pequeño orgullo y por tanto eres la mejor"

FIN

Gracias por leer

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Esperare sus comentarios


End file.
